


gentle kicks on my heart

by themundaneweirdo



Series: detective au [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Belly Rubs, Ben’s So Heavy, Gwilym Being A Good Daddy, Gwilym Is A Detective, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/themundaneweirdo
Summary: The sheets are warm around Gwilym’s legs where they tangle as he sits up against the headboard, his reading glasses perched up high on his nose.





	gentle kicks on my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one day so don’t hate me.

The sheets are warm around Gwilym’s legs where they tangle as he sits up against the headboard, his reading glasses perched up high on his nose. He’s reading a book that he’s been trying to finish for a few weeks now and he’s finally on the final chapter of it. It’s sat in his personal library since his wedding shower last year, it came with a bundle of novels he’s been dying to get his hands on. He turns a page and then scratches his bearded cheek with the same hand as the person beside him shifts. 

Ben’s on his side facing him, one hand under his pillow and the other on his belly, his maternity pillow tucked along his stomach and between his legs. His breathing is a little heavy, but it’s been that way for a while now with how much pressure is put on his back. Ben shifts a little more, huffing and pulling his maternity pillow closer so it’s more situated under his belly. Frankie is curled up next to the blonde, head on his belly, and tail beating against the bed spread as she looks between her two owners. 

The blonde goes still for a minute, and Gwilym thinks he might’ve actually went back to sleep, when Ben pops open one eye. He looks up at his husband, cheeks red with earlier sleep as his golden locks skewed across his pillow, and frowns.

“What’re you doin’ up?,” he mumbles, half from sleep and half from having his face shoved in a pillow. 

“I’m reading.” 

“Will you lay down?,” Ben asks. “Baby’s kicking.”

Gwilym grins and rests his book down, still open, and looks down at Ben. He knows the the younger man has had trouble getting a good rest since their little one has grown a considerable size and takes up a lot of room in Ben’s belly, but he can’t help but notice how adorable he looks. His shirt isn’t doing much to hide how curvy his sides have become, his chest filled out to be slightly swollen with milk, and his muscle definition has went soft with baby weight. Gwilym thinks he’s beautiful carrying their little baby so perfectly, and seeing Ben so fuzzy and warm makes him want to stretch out and sleep. 

Gwilym strokes a few blonde strands from Ben’s forehead before deciding to put his book away. He closes it, takes off his glasses and presses his pillows down to they’re flat and turns off his light. The older man settles down in bed, despite the beagles annoyed whine, and turns to face his husband, gently running a hand over his stomach. 

He feels kicking underneath his palm, and he leans in close to Ben’s belly. “Hey, there, peanut. Why’re you up so late, keeping your momma awake?”

The little being kicks harder, and Ben winces, blowing out a hot breath. He rubs a hand over where he felt the hard kicking, and Gwilym’s hand joins his. There’s no movement for a moment, and then the blonde let’s his hand drop to his husbands hair, petting the dark strands. Gwil drops kisses Ben’s belly, his nose pressed against the hard flesh under the cotton material.

“Peanut? You asleep?” 

They wait to feel anymore movement, and Ben gasps when a particular hard kick is delivered to where Gwilym’s nose is resting. He jumps back and grins at Ben’s belly, cupping his midsection and pressing even more kisses to it. 

“He’s probably getting excited to hear your voice,” Ben says sleepily, letting his eyes drift closed. “Let him settle down, yeah? I’m tired.” 

Gwilym only nuzzles the blondes belly for a few more seconds before Ben turns around and cuddles into the other side of his maternity pillow. Gwilym scoots back up to lay down and drapes his arm over his husband, curling around his belly. Frankie gets resettled behind the older mans knees, circling before laying down. 

“I love you, Ben, and I love you, peanut.”

Ben leans back into Gwilym’s body heat and replies, “We love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ben would be so cute pregnant, let’s be honest.


End file.
